Behind Closed Doors
by xJordanKayX
Summary: It had been exactly two weeks, since she had worn pants to work.


This one kind of stuck with me ever since I watched the last season of The Closer (which admittedly I did after I binged watched Major Crimes seaon 1 and 2) and technically it takes place before MC. 

This is actually the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written and after a long discussion with myself, I decided to share it, too.

All mistakes are mine and please keep in mind, that english is not my first language.

Again, Major Crimes and all its characters sadly do not belong to me

enjoy :)

* * *

Behind Closed Doors

It had been exactly two weeks, since she had worn pants to work. He knows this so precisely, because it had been exactly two weeks, since he has been able to concentrate on his work properly. He wasn't proud of himself for that, but he couldn't deny that his boss is an incredibly attractive woman and when she shows up wearing a skirt that displays her long, shapely legs, he spend more time looking at her and thinking about her, than he did working. Unfortunately, she had been holed up in her office more than ever those last two weeks, too.

Right now, she was in one of her closed door/ blinds drawn meeting with Lt. Flynn from the Major Crimes Division. Those had been happening for the last three weeks, and no one in Internal Affairs really knew, what there was still left to do.

The first week, though the door had been closed for privacy, they hadn't bothered closing the blinds. For the most part, so that she could have an eye on what her team was doing on the other side of the window, rather than anything else. When he'd lost his temper on day six (seriously, no one expected him to last that long) and her whole division showed up at the closed door to ask if everything was alright, she had opted for complete privacy. Now, the blinds were always drawn before he even showed up on her floor.

What he would give to know what was going on in her office every day.

xJordanKayX

The complete seclusion from everyone and everything outside her office gives Andy permission to not hold in his temper, and tell her exactly what he thinks of her and that stupid daily meeting she had set up for him to finally work through that mile long report he is never going to finish on his own. He'd screwed up, he knows that, but that doesn't mean _she_ needs to know he does. Her constant questioning about the events he doesn't want to relive or rethink, has him on edge and the way her blouse shows way more cleavage than she probably is aware of makes him even crazier.

He admits, that he finds her hot, and that he, more than once, entertained the thought of bending her over her desk and having his way with her.

She heaves a sigh and takes off her glasses, when he refuses to answer her next question as well. Then she rounds her desk and perches herself on its edge and he just can't take it anymore. The way her shirt clings to her upper body perfectly. The way he can look down her shirt when she leans forward to get his attention. The way she looks just so damn sexy even in her business suite.

In a second he is out of his chair and has her pressed against her desk. She lets out a noise of surprise he swallows when he kisses her, but she makes no move to stop him. Instead, her hands rake through his short hair while she hooks one leg around his tight to pull him even closer. She moans into his mouth when his hands skirt up and down her silk blouse, one squeezing her breast, the other digging into her hip until she is writhing against him.

She loosens his tie and buttons to scratch her nails down his bare chest. Her pants are next to go and he has to let go of her in order to pull them down her legs. They both let out a huff of frustration. This would be so much easier, if she'd just worn a skirt today. But when Sharon was getting dressed this morning, she in no way had in mind that she would be screwing Andy Flynn in her office by lunch time.

She doesn't bother with her underwear, as she scoots back onto her desk and pulls him by his belt towards her. She makes quick work of his belt and fly and then she reaches into his boxers. As much as he is enjoying the attention she is paying to his already hard member though, what they are missing here is the time and the patience for any prolonged foreplay. She seems to realize that, too because she pulls him out of his underwear and drags him closer by the leg she put around his hip.

She bites his shoulder when he finally pushes into her, trying to stifle the loud moan that is threatening to break free. He starts out slow and steady but quickly settles on a fast pace, alternating between trailing kisses and bites down the column of her neck and suppressing her cries of pleasure with his mouth on hers. She emits a string of moans and sights and curse words and _harder_ and _faster_ into the otherwise almost silence of her office. She had never been overly embarrassed or self-conscious about her non-existent ability to stay silent in the bedroom, but just this once, she'd be glad if she could just shut up. The last thing she needs is one of her team members to walk in now because they heard strange noises coming from inside.

He complies with her demands easily, leaving bruises on her hips when his hands dig in even deeper and probably a hickey or two on her neck, but right in this moment, neither of them care enough to complain. They are rapidly building up to an intense climax and when it finally comes, she bites his neck hard to keep from screaming.

She spends the next two weeks with her skirt bunched up around her hips when he shows up around lunch time.


End file.
